Welcome Home, Namjoonie
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang Namjoon yang menginap berhari-hari di studio. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! NAMJIN! Seme!Namjoon, Uke!Seokjin, Slight!MinYoon


Welcome Home, Namjoonie!

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Pairing :**

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Slight!MinYoon

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan _hoodie_ merah muda kesayangannya terlihat sedang duduk dengan pandangan yang terus teralihkan pada jam dinding yang tergantung di pojok ruangan. Padahal jam tersebut telah menunjukan pukul dua malam – atau yang lebih pantas disebut dini hari.

"Mereka kapan pulangnya, sih?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari bibir gemuk itu yang juga entah ditanyakan kepada siapa. Pasalnya penghuni lain yang tinggal seatap dengannya itu sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Hey, pukul dua dini hari bukanlah waktu yang lazim untuk tetap terjaga, bukan?

"Kami pulang."

Seokjin – _namja_ yang dari tadi menjadi pembicaraan – mengalihkan pandangannya saat suara yang sudah terlalu dia kenali diluar kepala terdengar disusul dengan bunyi berisik sepatu yang dilepaskan dan diletakan asal.

"Selamat datang Yoongi, Hoseok, eum-" Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya dengan alis yang menyatu bingung, "Dimana Namjoon?" Yoongi hanya menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan sayu khasnya dan menguap pelan, "Studio, mungkin menginap" dan melenggang pergi begitu saja memasuki kamar dibelakang mereka.

Hoseok hanya menepuk bahu Seokjin lembut "Bang PD-nim masih harus membicarakan beberapa hal dengannya, _hyung_. Sebaiknya kau juga segera tidur dan istirahat. Aku duluan, _hyung_ " dan melangkah menuju ruangan disamping dapur.

Seokjin hanya menghela napas kasar dan membereskan sepatu yang ditaruh asal oleh yang lebih muda. Tentu saja Seokjin harus memaklumi kelakuan yang lebih muda karena tidak membereskan sepatu mereka dan malah menaruhnya secara asal begitu. Memikirkan seberapa lelah mereka harus mengurung diri didalam studio selama beberapa hari dan hanya keluar untuk keperluan yang benar-benar penting karena harus memproduksi serta mengurus lagu-lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan membuat Seokjin hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah Jinseok, mungkin lebih baik kau tidur sekarang," gumamnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar yang ia huni berdua dengan Yoongi. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya, Seokjin menatap nanar pada pintu masuk apartemen mereka sekali lagi dan menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya kekasihnya tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini.

.

Sesampainya pada kamarnya yang lampunya sudah dipadamkan oleh Yoongi, Seokjin hanya mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, Yoongi sudah tertidur lelap diatas ranjanganya dengan piyama favoritnya. Tetapi masalahnya bukan itu, _namja_ bermata sayu dengan seluruh aura manis dalam dirinya itu sedang bergelung hangat didalam dekapan sang kekasih bocah – Park Jimin dengan begitu nyamannya. Hey, Seokjin sedang merindukan kekasih absrudnya yang tidak kunjung pulang disini, tentu saja dia akan menjadi ekstra sensitif dengan hal-hal berbau romansa yang disuguhkan dihadapannya tanpa sang kekasih yang mendampingi, bukan? Rasanya Seokjin ingin sekali menendang bokong Jimin yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh ARMY agar _namja_ bantet itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menghentikan acara _lovey-dovey_ yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Dengan bibir mengerucut dan perasaan kesal yang amat tidak menyenangkan dihati, Seokjin masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya dan tidur memunggungi dua sejoli dibelakangnya. Seokjin mengeluarkan ponsel lipat merah mudanya dan mengusap foto Namjoon yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. "Selamat tidur Namjoon, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" setelahnya mendekatkan layar ponsel tersebut pada bibir gemuknya dan mengecup singkat. "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh. Cepatlah pulang" dan memejamkan matanya setelah itu, berharap bisa segera mengistirahatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Bunyi berisik suara cempreng Jimin dipagi hari yang berusaha mendiamkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang bermain _game_ diruang tengah membangunkan Seokjin dari tidur cantiknya. _Heol_ , _namja_ bantet itu benar-benar merusak _mood_ Seokjin sebelum tidur dan sesudah bangun tidur – lebih tepatnya terpaksa bangun tidur.

 _Okay,_ Seokjin sadar maksud Jimin memang baik dengan mendiamkan dua _magnae_ kelebihan energi itu agar tidak menganggu _hyung_ yang lain yang masih tertidur – dan dengan maksud terselubung lain untuk tidak membangunkan kekasih manisnya yang Seokjin yakin masih terlelap dengan pulasnya pada ranjang sebelah.

Seokjin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengecek pukul berapa sekarang dan juga – "Huft, dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku ataupun meninggalkan pesan" mengecek apakah kekasih absrudnya menghubunginya atau tidak.

"Ughh ! Dasar Monster jelek menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau pulang, tidak kuberi makan baru tahu rasa. Eh, tidak usah pulang saja sekalian! Sana pacari kertas-kertas lirik jelekmu itu, bodoh!" Ternyata Seokjin sedang mengalami _mood_ jelek dipagi hari saudara-saudara. _Ngambek_ istilah gampangnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Monster jelek menyebalkan, huh?"

Seokjin menoleh cepat kearah pintu kamarnya dan menemukan _namja_ yang paling ingin dipeluknya saat ini. "N-Namjoon" cicit Seokjin yang masih antara sadar dan tidak dengan sosok dihadapannya.

Namjoon terkekeh gemas dengan reaksi sang kekasih dan berjalan menuju ranjang Seokjin, "Jadi _princess_ , aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang kau sebut dengan Monster jelek menyebalkan, huh? Oh, dan jangan lupa umpatan bodoh di akhirnya" dan duduk dipinggir ranjang bernuansa merah muda milik Seokjin.

Seokjin menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya lucu, menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak pada _namja_ ber _dimple_ dihadapannya ini. Dia sedang dalam mode _ngambek_ nya, ingat?

Sekali lagi Namjoon terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah kekasih yang berumur dua tahun diatasnya itu. Tidak menyangka ketidakhadirannya beberapa hari belakangan ini membuat Seokjin benar-benar dalam _mood_ buruk seperti saat ini. Namjoon mengusap sayang surai _blonde_ Seokjin dan meraih sebelah tangan Seokjin untuk dikecupi banyak kali.

Seokjin tentu saja memberikan penolakan tidak berarti mengingat dia begitu ingin menegaskan bahwa dirinya masih _ngambek_. Tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuh Seokjin begitu merindukan sentuhan kecil yang diberikan oleh Namjoon dan tentu saja ia luluh dan jatuh begitu saja pada kecupan kupu-kupu di permukaan tangannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak pulang dan berkencan dengan kertas-kertas lirik di studio itu, hm?" Jemari yang mengusap sayang helaian rambut Seokjin berpindah pada pipi Seokjin dan membawa wajah itu menatapnya. Ugh, betapa Namjoon merindukan kekasihnya ini.

Namjoon mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada kening Seokjin lama. Seokjin hanya menutup mata menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasih yang begitu ia rindukan. Sudah berapa lama Seokjin tidak merasakan sentuhan selembut kapas pada dirinya? Dua hari? Lima hari? Seminggu? Entahlah, Seokjin bahkan tidak berniat menghitungnya. Yang Seokjin tau hanyalah dia begitu merindukan sosok didepannya menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan mengecupnya sayang. Memperlakukan dirinya layaknya barang pecah belah yang mudah rusak jika dikasari sedikit saja.

" _I'm home_ , _princess_ " Namjoon melepaskan kecupannya pada kening Seokjin dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan dan bergesekan ringan, memaksa manik Seokjin menatap dalam pada manik coklatnya. Seokjin tersenyum, manis sekali, seakan melupakan mode _ngambeknya_ dan _mood_ jeleknya menguap begitu saja.

" _Welcome home_ , Namjoonie"

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Namjoon masih terus mengecupi puncak kepala Seokjin beberapa kali, sambil sekali mencuri kecupan pada bibir gemuk favoritnya, ataupun menggigit pelan belahan bawah bibir Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri hanya melingkarkan lengannya manja pada tubuh tegap Namjoon dan menerima segala jenis perlakuan manis yang diberikan sang kekasih.

"Jadi," Seokjin memainkan jarinya abstrak pada dada bidang Namjoon yang dibalas dengan 'hm' pelan karena Namjoon sedang membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut Seokjin, menghirup aroma kekasih yang terasa begitu memabukkan. "Kapan kau pulang?" lanjut Seokjin, kali ini sedikit mendongak yang membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau menjauhkan wajahnya dari helaian _blonde_ Seokjin.

"Tadi pagi, saat semuanya masi terlelap. Bang PD-nim hanya mengoreksi beberapa hal dan setelahnya aku boleh pulang, tidak harus sampai menginap ternyata." Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Namjoon. Sial, kenapa Seokjin yang manja terlihat begitu manis?

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tau?" Seokjin berbisik pelan, sambil mengecup kecil perpotongan leher Namjoon. Namjoon hanya terkekeh kecil mengingat betapa manisnya _namja_ dipelukannya ini. "Aku tau, aku juga merindukanmu, _princess_. Aku rasa aku hampir gila berhari-hari di studio tanpamu. Ditambah mengingat bagaimana ekspresi senang sekaligus mengejek Suga _hyung_ dan Hobie saat mereka diperbolehkan pulang lebih dulu semalam."

Kali ini gantian Seokjin yang terkekeh geli. Ternyata _leader boyband_ ternama _Bangtansonyeondan_ yang katanya memiliki _charisma_ yang membuat puluhan ribu ARMY diluar sana meleleh bisa cemburu pada _bandmate_ nya sendiri hanya karena mereka diperbolehkan pualng terlebih dahulu, _eoh_? Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang, Namjoon" Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Namjoon, "Aku masih mengantuk" adunya manja.

Namjoon membenarkan posisi lengannya yang menjadi bantalan Seokjin dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sekali lagi "Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu kali ini," yang dijawab oleh gumaman lemah dari sang _princess_. Selanjutnya, yang Namjoon dengar hanya deruan napas teratur Seokjin di dadanya yang membuat Namjoon ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Seokjin ke alam mimpi.

" _Jaljayo princess_ , aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Halo semuanya, kenalin aku author baru di FFn. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali menulis fanfic, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku publish di FFn mengingat sudah hiatus beberapa tahun (hiks). Semoga karya pertama ini tidak mengecewakan. Hehe. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca sampai akhir apalagi member review.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
